Chocolate Swirls
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Robbie shows Jackie a new way to experience chocolate.


**AUTHORS NOTE: Well the prompt was Candy for the Fic Off between Lee and I so I used the neglected prompt of chocolate but that was mainly because this little story has been in my mind ever since I met up with her in Edinburgh and we went into Ann Summers where I noticed their chocolate body paint... Seriously, story inspiration hits ANYWHERE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chocolate Swirls]<strong>

* * *

><p>A hiss escaped through her teeth as the hot chocolate poured out of the gravy boat and onto her naked stomach in neat spirals and swirls. She was aware that she'd get red marks from the heat against her ivory skin, she knew it would be as erotic as a purple love bite and another reason why she was already feeling restless despite the fact they'd only just started. Her hips bucked up the best they could with him straddling her, his spare hand holding onto her hip as he concentrated on spreading the chocolate about. "You look so damned hot right now..." He whispered and she couldn't help but smile at the desire in his voice.<p>

Dipping his finger into the remaining chocolate in the dish, he rested it on the bedside table before running his fingertips over her lips and then leaning into kiss her. His tongue slowly ran across both lips, taking the chocolate before slipping inside of the mouth where the tongues duelled causing the chocolate to mingle. She moaned into his mouth as she struggled against the tie that was keeping her bound to the headboard. Pulling away, he grinned down at her. "Oh no, you don't. I'm about to have some fun with you..." He promised before sucking at the hollow point of where her shoulder met her collar bone.

The chocolate trail started on her shoulder and he followed each delicate line with the tip of his tongue, her body writhing below his. She couldn't help but smirk at the fact her body was more flushed with heat now rather than it had been when he'd poured the hot chocolate onto it. "Robbie..." She pleaded even though she wasn't really sure what it was she was actually pleading for. His tongue licked away the swirl that he'd drawn in the valley of her breasts before looking up at her.

"Jackie..." She stared at him, her breathing heavy before she just smiled and shook her head. He knew what she wanted but she was too shy to say it to him. "Okay," he said sucking on the first rib bone just below her right breast before cleaning away the chocolate that rested in the spot. He heard her indignant huff, her legs squirming beneath him as well as her upper body arching out as a clear gesture. "Say it..." He demanded as his gaze fell to the swirls that he'd drawn on her breasts.

"Robbie..." She pleaded as a warm blush swept across her cheeks. "I..." She closed her eyes for a second and he continued on his journey as if thinking that she'd given up again but her eyes flicked opened. "My breasts, please..."She pleaded as she stared into his eyes, her hands tugging against the restraint again because she was desperate to touch him. "Suck them," she finished knowing that he'd want her to be literal, not allowing him the chance to deny her because she hadn't asked properly.

Her answer caused his pupils to dilate, dark with desire from her simple words and he couldn't help but lean in and take hold of one of her nipples between his lips, suckling on it gently. She gasped at his touch, her hip arching a little bit more as her head rolled back into the pillows as she called out his name – just. He couldn't help but growl around her nipple at the broken way his name had come out of her mouth, his tongue lapping up the chocolate before he,. Harder than he intended, bit down on the milk white skin just above the nipple. A hiss escaped through her teeth and her legs bucked underneath him making him believe that she'd hadn't even noticed the slight harshness of the bite. Lapping against the mark that was already starting to form there, he continued on his path of chocolate heaven.

Each swirl and asterisk was seen too with his hands on her hips keeping her still, again the force probably a little bit more than that either of them were used to but the more she moved against him and pleaded with him in her lust filled voice, the more control he needed to try and gain. There would probably be bruises in the morning – followed by her adding her own bruises to him – but right now, he didn't care. All he cared about in this moment was most definitely her and the chocolate path he had created.

Moving to her belly button, he drew a circle around it with his tongue before leaning over and literally sucking out the chocolate that had pooled there thanks to the beautiful curves of her stomach. She gasped again, her legs attempting to move as a silent gesture of where she really wanted him to be but he just grinned up at her. "Patience, my girl."He said continuing to lick and nibble patterns along her stomach line, moving towards her hip.

"Fuck you," she laughed causing him to look up and grinning at her again.

"Well I actually thought I was fucking you but who knows," he quickly retorted causing her to groan at the cheesiness as well as the fact he'd now moved in between her legs and was smiling up at her. He could see that she was ready to explode. Her brow was dampened with sweat, her cheeks stained with a beautiful bright blush and her lips were parted as she struggled to breathe normally. "What would happen if I was to leave you like this?"

"I'd kill you," she forced out glaring at him and he couldn't help but smile as he pressed a curse to the injunction of her legs, lapping up the last of the chocolate before flicking his tongue over her core causing her legs to kick out beside him, her body completely arching up as she called out his name on a long sigh. He couldn't help but smile. She never had been patient or one for sex games because she knew that it would mean long hours of wait which to her was actual torture. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the foreplay, she just enjoyed them being as one a whole lot more. "Robbie," she called out again as she pulled on the restraints, desperate to run her hands through his hair as his tongue continued teasing her there. "I don't want..." one final tug and her hands were free, something he had been expecting her to do a good while ago, before taking hold of his hair in her hands and pulling him up to her mouth, her lips attaching to his as her taste mingled with the chocolate transferred between them. Once the kiss was over, she ran her hand over his face and smiled. "I just want you,"

It only took a few simple seconds after those four words left her mouth before Robbie was completely within her, his hands on the bed at either side of her head as he looked down at her – the darkened passion still present but the overpowering look of love there also. Smiling up at him, she wrapped her legs around his waist and whispered, "make me come, baby."He groaned at the loss of her inhibitions, his head resting against her shoulder before he started up a rhythm that she moved to meet. His hand sliding down between them to rub at her core causing her to whimper in pleasure.

It wasn't long before she was calling out his name, her hands holding onto his shoulder before she came screaming his name even louder. It didn't take Robbie that much longer to follow, his lips taking hold of hers as he came down from his release. Pulling out and rolling to lie beside her, his finger tips trailed over the obvious red marks that decorated her body as well as the nasty bite mark on her left breast. "I'm sorry..."

"Oh no, we don't have mind blowing sex and then you say that word," she said punching him in the shoulder causing him to grunt before he looked up at her, his smile bright as she smiled back down at him. "I love you," she said leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips, "however," she said leaning away and looking down at her not so white sheets any more, "I'm thinking that's the last time you're allowed food into the bedroom."

"Oh what," he said straddling her again, "but there are so many more things we could try. Ice cream, caramel sauce, whipped cream..." She looked up with a smile as she shook her head sensing he'd put a lot of thought into this kind of activity and he said she was the one with the sweet tooth!

"Are you going to pay for all the brand new bed sheets?" She demanded to know thinking that maybe white wasn't the way forward next time.

"I will go out and buy you a unlimited stock right now," he said attempting to climb off of her to show that he was deadly serious and she just laughed as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, her smile wide as she reached into press another kiss to his lips. He took that as a silent promise that he'd be having Jackie for dessert once more in the near future.


End file.
